


Someone to you

by southsidesnake



Series: Someone to you [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is a Bitch, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jughead Jones, Sisters of Quiet Mercy, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidesnake/pseuds/southsidesnake
Summary: Betty is sent to Sisters of Quiet Mercy and the serpents attempt to help her (based off of trailer from 3x7)Someone to you by banners; I listened to this song and this came rushing into my mind, sorry for the delay for Bad Reputation I can’t seem to make the chapter look how I want it. This one shot is based on the trailer for 3 x 7 that got released the other day





	Someone to you

PLAY SOMEONE TO YOU BY BANNERS

  
  


Betty stared out of the window in her room.

  
  


Ha. Her room, right. Is that what her mom had in mind when she enrolled her in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy? 

  
  


_ “Bye mom” Betty said over her shoulder while putting on her pastel vans and grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster. Her mom stopped her in the middle of the room before she could walk out.  _

  
  


_ “Mom I’m going to be late, I’m meeting Jughead at the Blue and Gold. I have to go”  _

  
  


_ “Elizabeth, wait. Just know that I love you, and my intention is to protect you always” _

  
  


_ “Mom what-” but before Betty could ask what she was talking about, 2 men twice as big as Betty came in through the door, not saying a word and quickly taking Betty’s arms. Betty tried to get out of their grasp, but she ended up looking like a wounded kitten, completely helpless. Every flail earned a harder grasp from the two men.  _

  
  


_ “HELP ME! MOM?” When Betty was steps before the door she saw Polly with a smile on her face sitting on the stairs _

  
  


_ “Don’t worry sis, they’ll help you” Polly said with a grin, Betty wrangled more and more now understanding who “they” were. But it was completely helpless the minute the men carried her out and threw her in the back of the van,  _

  
  


And now she’s here mindlessly tracing the cracks and the crevices on the wall in the empty room, the same room that might’ve been Polly’s old room, or Charles’, or even her moms. 

  
  


Wow mom, thanks for sending everyone with cooper blood to hell. 

  
  


The door opened with a slam causing Betty to jump, she wasn’t scared. SHe knew she wasn’t, she found Jason Blossoms killer, was in a gang, and lived with a psychopath as he stalked her and forced her to be absolutely miserable without everyone that she loves.

  
  


_ Loves. _

  
  


That word alone made Betty think of one name, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.

  
  


Or Jughead, how he liked to be called. All of her thoughts for the past week have been about him. 

  
  


“Garden observation, hurry and come out before I make you go to rearrange the bags” Betty walked out the door following Sister Woodhouse with her last thought racing through her mind

  
  


_ Come find me _

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t need a fucking drink Toni, I need to find out how to get my girlfriend out of a hellhole that her mother locked her away in.” Fred Andrews told Jughead about Betty getting taken when he took Vegas out to go to the bathroom. Jughead has been doing his best to keep his cool, but he is an inch away from losing it. 

  
  


“They upped the security ever since we went to rescue Cheryl, so now the tunnel and the exit way that they used is gone, completely cemented...” Toni commented while putting her arm over Cheryl’s shoulder as she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

  
  


“We can get her out Jones, you worry too much” Sweet Pea commented while looking over the blueprints of the Sisters.

  
  


“Really Sweet Pea? You are one hundred percent sure, because at this point, the only thing I want to do is strangle Alice Cooper everytime I look at this fucking paper. I mean we tried to visit her but she’s not allowed visitors and my brain won’t stop coming up with scenarios of what could possibly be happening to her.” Jughead drew out a sharp breath before turning and slamming the door of his trailer. 

  
  


A few minutes went by maybe ten before Jughead started to remember how Polly got out, her window. Which prompted Jughead to come up with an idea. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Burning down the Sisters can’t guarantee Betty’s safety, or anyone else’s. It’s a no. 

  
  


“Jughead, when we went to the Sisters we snagged the guest book, which had the room numbers in them, we know what rooms are occupied and what rooms aren’t. If we just tell Betty by “climbing in her window”, which was your suggestion not mine, we can easily get everyone out.” Cheryl paused looking at Jughead before continuing, “or you can wait until she loses all sense of hope and humanity.”

  
  


“That won’t happen” Jughead said, completely stone faced, Cheryl rolled her eyes.

  
  


“You are so fucking stubborn, I’m trying to help you. They aren’t just going to open up the doors for us to walk through and let her out. The longer she stays there, the more likely that she’ll end up bashit crazy.”

  
  


“Well that explains a lot about you.” Jughead snapped

  
  


“Watch it Jones.” Toni piped in, tired of this back and forth fight between her girlfriend and one of her best friends. 

  
  


“Look Jughead, I want Betty to be safe, believe me. But we need to think of a plan that will actually work other than climbing through her window and getting her out. We need to think of not just Betty, but everyone who is trapped inside. The longer we wait, the more she will drive herself out of her mind.” Jughead tried to interject but Cheryl put her hand up

  
  


“Don’t say she won’t, she will. You weren’t there, I might not be as strong as Betty and I am fine to admit that but this is absolute bullshit. You were in the building for all of five minutes, I was in there for days and the things those people will do to you, not only physically, but mentally too. If you disobey them they will not hesitate to put you in your place, two of the sisters, Sister Woodhouse and Sister Mullins...they forced me to sleep in the basement with the spiders and the rats in the cold. When you first get to the house they inject you with random injections, you are their personal guinea pig. To them, you aren’t a person, you are a fucking project. So don’t sit there and tell me that you know everything.” 

  
  


Everyone was dead silent for a minute before Cheryl spoke again, “You might be the Serpent Prince, but you are still in fucking high school and I will be damned if I let someone put me in my place who is the same age as me and thinks that he has some right to tell me what I already went through.” 

  
  


Silence, just endless silence. Before finally

  
  


“Fine. Make sure the plan is flawless, we do it tomorrow at sundown.” Cheryl and the rest of the Serpents nodded before Jughead went to the fridge to get a glass of water.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was looking outside of her window as she saw a beanie coming into her sights around the trees along with the sound of motorcycles causing her to smile

  
  


_ He came  _

  
  


_ I knew he would come _

  
  


Betty as quietly as she could lifted the glass an inch before slowly lifting it up causing a quiet creaking noise to grow throughout the room a ladder was quietly put up against her window as she heard footsteps travel up the wooden rungs. 

  
  


“Hey baby” Betty smiled, for the first time in a 8 days she smiled so big her cheeks hurt, she looked at him as her gaze dropped down his body all the way to his--

  
  


Gasoline bottle? That’s new…

  
  


“It’s all part of the plan” Betty nodded her head

  
  


“So you want me to run through the halls and pour gasoline everywhere...doesn’t that seem a little-”

  
  


“Hostile, extreme, dangerous, idiotic, believe me I thought so too, but the rest of the serpents and I have a plan to get you and everyone else out of here.” Betty nodded her head, shocked about how much she trusted him

  
  


As Jughead told Betty the plan Betty nodded her head, she knew this would work

  
  
  


“How is everyone going to get inside the building again?”

  
  


“You are going to need to unlock the fire exit, there isn’t an alarm Sweet Pea already checked, once you unlock it Cheryl and Toni will be there to help you with the gas, ok? But until you make your way to the exit you need to put gasoline everywhere...do you understand?” 

  
  


“Yes” Jughead nodded and gave her a quick kiss before giving her the gasoline bottle and darting down the ladder, she took the gas and quickly worked on the lock in her room, she luckily got it open in less than a minute. She creaked open the door just enough to slip out.

  
  


She opened the bottle and quickly put it everywhere she could think of, the walls, the floors, some of the doors, everywhere was fair game. She made her way down to the main floor where two guards were watching the main exit, Betty only needed to cross the hall to get to the fire exit. She crossed the hall and made her way down the basement stairs

  
  


_ She should’ve checked _

  
  


_ She should’ve fucking checked _

  
  


She made her way downstairs and there were two guards standing at the bottom of the staircase, shit. She had about a 10% chance of making it to the exit before the guards caught up to her. 

  
  


_ Fuck it. I can’t turn back now. _

  
  
  


“RESTRAIN HER!” A yell came from one of the guards as Betty sprinted as fast as she could in uncomfortable shoes to the end of the hall in the exit. She opened the door and immediately Toni and Cheryl came in along with Sweet Pea and Fangs, but the moment of relief was quickly clouded by the guards loud footsteps coming closer and closer. 

  
  


Betty didn’t even hesitate as she took the fire extinguisher that was next to the door off of the hook and whacked the guards in the head. She looked back at the Serpents who all had their eyebrows up so high they looked like cartoon characters.

  
  


“Are you coming?” Betty said as she ran up the stairs

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


When the Serpents and Betty got up to the top floor finally Cheryl had the lighter, of course she did. I mean she burned down Thornhill, and almost burned down Thistle House, so why not burn down some crazy nun house?

  
  


_ Makes sense. _

  
  


“Ready cousin?” Betty nodded her head as Cheryl dropped the lighter, they were about to make there way out of the building when a loud scream came from the room next to hers.

  
  


Betty turned frustrated to the serpents, “I thought you got everyone out?!” 

  
  


“I-I thought-” Cheryl babbled

  
  


“You thought what, you wouldn’t check someones fucking room? Leave, I will follow you out.”

  
  


“Betty-” 

  
  


“Jughead called the fire department, so they should be here soon in case anything happens. Leave, now.” Betty stated, but the serpents shook their head and stood in place, she knew why....no serpent stands alone. Great.

  
  


“Fine. If you aren’t going to leave then I will” Betty said as she quickly made her way out of the room. 

  
  


As soon as she was in the hallway, everything was covered in fire, except for a small she ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the next room

  
  


The smoke was quickly filling her lungs as she made her way to the girl who was laying on the floor, the smoke coming from the hall quickly hotboxing the small room.

  
  


Betty picked up the girl who was surprisingly light due to the lack of food that the sisters gave, she ran back to her room where Sweet Pea was probably the only one that could stand the smoke, she gave Sweet Pea the girl as he made his way down the ladder. 

  
  


“Are you coming Coop?” 

  
  


“I need to make sure no one else is in the building” Betty yelled before going back in the hallway searching the other rooms

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S STILL IN THERE?!” Jughead screamed in frustration

  
  


“She needed to make sure no one else was in there, we all tried. She’s fucking stubborn, she’s so much like you.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, his arms were tired from carrying the girl down the ladder with one hand. If no one called him a fucking hero after that amazing rescue then what the fuck was that for.

  
  


The serpents were at the front entrance which was blown open with fireman surrounded in the building attempting to put out the enormous fire 

  
  


_ But no Betty _

  
  


_ No sign of the girl he loved _

  
  


_ No sign of the girl he wanted to have a family with _

  
  


Jughead felt like his world was ending, and then a voice threw him out of his thoughts

  
  


“ONE MORE IN HERE” A fireman shouted from the building, and then everything happened in slow motion. He couldn’t breathe, everything was happening in short bursts of time, he didn’t even remember walking to the entrance near the voice coming from inside

  
  


The fireman came out from the flames like he was in an action movie with a girl with gorgeous blond curls, and he instantly knew

  
  


That’s Betty

  
  


That’s  _ my _ Betty

  
  


“GURNEY” the fireman yelled, when Betty was set down on the gurney, he saw how bad it was, she had burns and scrapes everywhere, the side of her head had blood dripping from it and soot was covering her face.

  
  


It was almost like he was feeling the pain with her, all of it. Every scape, bruise, and cut, he felt it too.

  
  


She quickly was given an oxygen mask, oh god, is she breathing?

  
  


“Is she breathing” Cheryl asked from beside him, he was too shocked to talk. 

  
  


“I’m sorry miss, but you need to step back”

  
  


“Please, is my cousin breathing…” The medic gave Cheryl a pitying look

  
  


“Her pulse is weak, but we’ll get there, only one of you can ride with us in the ambulance” The nurse said asking a silent question

  
  


This time Jughead found his voice, “I’ll go” Jughead looked at Cheryl who gave him a quick nod

  
  


The medic wheeled lifted Betty in the ambulance and Jughead quickly followed, the door closed seconds later

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You need to wait here Mr. Jones, we will give you an update when we have one”

  
  


Jughead nodded as he went to sit in one of the chairs his head dropped in his arms, he felt helpless, completely hopeless. 

  
  


“Jug? Reggie and Veronica are going to get Pop’s, do you want anything?” 

  
  


“I’m not hungry” Those three words shocked everyone in the room, his dad was next to him and he probably thought he was crazy, honestly he probably was. No one said anything or commented, they knew this was hard on him, hell, this was hard on everyone.

  
  


Everything was quiet for a while until a shrill voice came through the door, “WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?” 

  
  


Alice Cooper

  
  


The fucking dragon

  
  


The fucking monster that put her daughter in a prison

  
  


Jughead jumped up and quickly made his way to Alice, followed by everyone, apprehensive to what he might do

  
  


“You don’t get to see her, you are the reason she’s fucking in there” Alice laughed. She actually had the audacity to laugh. 

  
  


“Oh, Please, I was helping her. She’s fine” Alice huffed, setting her bag down on the counter. 

  
  


“FINE? Your daughter is in a fucking hospital and you think she’s fine...are you kidding me” Jughead’s blood was boiling

  
  


“I am her mother, you cannot talk to me like that” Alice snapped

  
  


Jughead rolled his eyes, “Yeah some mother you are, locking your daughter away and shipping her off to help her. Yeah, mother of the year material” Alice gasped and pulled her hand back and slapped him, it wasn’t hard, he went through worse, but the stinging on his cheek shocked him a little bit. 

  
  


“Come on Alice, Let’s get you something to eat” His father said from behind him, not wanting this to escalate. She nodded her head and followed FP, Jughead sat down as time went by slowly

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Family of Betty Cooper?” Jughead, Veronica, and the rest of the serpents stood up first, followed by Alice and FP

  
  


“Her condition wasn’t the best, if I’m being honest, but she’s ok now, we stabilized her so she’s ok. We do have to ask, she had bruises and cuts all over her body that weren’t from the fire, along with fresh crescent moons on her palms that look fresh. Do you know what happened to her?” Jughead was livid, the crescent moons on her palms that haven’t been opened in a while were opened, and once again he felt helpless. 

  
  


Jughead turned achingly slow to face Alice whose eyes were filled with tears, “You fucking bitch. This is all your fault, my fucking girlfriend did what she promised me she wasn’t going to do because of you. You are the fucking reason she’s there.” Alice was lost for words as she looked down at her feet

  
  


“I hope you burn in hell” That was the last thing Jughead said before Alice started crying helplessly, FP looked to Jughead as if he did something wrong. Jughead rolled his eyes and looked back to the nurse, “When can I see her?” 

  
  


“Right now actually, she’s asking for you.” the nurse looked at Alice with a judgemental stare, “Only you...follow me.” Jughead followed the nurse to Betty’s room, but no one could’ve prepared him for what he saw, the nurse brought him out of his thoughts, “Use the Call Nurse button if you need anything…” Jughead nodded his head as he made his way to her bed sitting in the chair.

  
  


“Juggie-” Betty croaked out, she had tears forming in her eyes and she didn’t care about letting them fall, Jughead hated seeing her in pain and seeing her cry was even worse.

  
  


“Baby, don’t cry...I’m so sorry” Betty couldn’t stop, she let out a heart wrenching sob as Jughead quickly hugged her, holding her as if she was the most precious thing on the earth. If he was being honest, to him...she was. 

  
  


They stayed like that for a while before yelling came from the waiting room as footsteps approached the room, “Elizabeth-” 

  
  


Jughead knew who it was, and so did Betty judging from the way she immediately tensed up and buried her face deeper into his shoulder, “No, Jug please make her go away...I-I can’t” Betty mumbled so only Jughead could hear her.

  
  


Jughead turned to Alice, “She doesn’t want you here, and neither do I. Get out.” Jughead was in no mood for pleasantries

  
  


Alice looked at Jughead but came closer into the room, “I’m not leaving my daughter, how about you leave?” Betty gripped onto Jughead’s jacket, leaving a bruising grip in it’s wake.

  
  


“Get out mom.” Betty’s small voice came in

  
  


“Elizabeth, don’t be ridiculous, you can come home with me when you get released.” Betty shook her head

  
  


“Toni and Cheryl offered to let me stay at Thistle House, if I come home with you, you are going to ship me off again...now please get out of my room” Betty’s voice was desperate but Jughead could feel her shaking and gripping harder and harder onto his jacket, at least it wasn’t her palms…

  
  


“Elizabeth Cooper. You are coming home with me and there is no way you are going to live without your own mother.” Alice scolded

  
  


She came around to the other side of Betty’s bed and reached out to touch her but Betty pulled away violently as she screamed as loud as she could, “HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE. GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Betty screamed and kicked and flailed violently, not caring about her injuries. Alice pulled back with horror on her face but Jughead stayed close by trying to calm her down but nothing was working. 

  
  


“HER BLOOD PRESSURE IS SPIKING!” Nurses came and rushed Alice out of the room followed by Jughead, as he went to walk out of the room he saw Veronica crying in Reggie’s arms along with Cheryl crying in Toni’s, he had never seen those two lose it that much before.

  
  


He glanced back to the room right before he left the doorway where Betty was knocked out from the drugs that the doctors gave her, before he left the nurse ensuring that she would be ok. Jughead nodded his head and headed back to the waiting room

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Jug, I’m fine, you don’t need to carry everything.” It had been a week since Betty had been released and she was still sensitive but she was healing rapidly. She had been staying at Jughead’s trailer while all of Betty’s stuff was being moved into Thistle house. 

  
  


“Do you think Cheryl will get mad if we have sex on her bed?” Jughead asked, half jokingly, but also kind of serious

  
  


“I can hear you” Cheryl yelled from the other room, Betty threw her head back as she laughed and Jughead thought it was the best thing he has ever seen, the way that her emerald eyes lit up made him smile. He knew in that very moment...scratch that--he knew since the first time he saw her, since the first time he saw her hurt or crying that he would do anything to protect her. She was going to be his forever, and he was going to be hers.

  
  


However long it takes

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a coda to this REQUEST PROMPTS BELOW IN COMMENTS


End file.
